The tales Wordgirl Villains
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Stories about my favorite villains in WordGirl! There is some angst, and my takes on what made some of the greatest.
1. Doctor Two Brains

Stories about my favorite villains in WordGirl

Doctor two Brains-

Doctor Two Brains sat in his cell, alone and bored.

His ears still rang with the horrible meowing; he couldn't believe how weak he was! Done in by a stupid cat and it wasn't even a real cat!

Slowly he reached into his lab coat pocket with his yellow gloved hand, pulling out a small picture.

It was a picture of him and WordGirl when he was good, when he was called Steven not Doctor Two Brains. Back when he was friends with WordGirl. But obviously they weren't close friends or she would have tried harder!

They still had a certain bond, but it didn't change the fact that his second brain made him evil and unlikable! And hungry, not to mention constantly hungry for nothing but cheese!  
He was lucky he had the world's highest metabolism!

He remembered that scientist saying they could remove his second brain, but he made up his mind before he could even think about it. He lifted his hand touching a whisker.

Though having two brains was useful, it was also crippling. He was forced to run in that wheel, and he had to keep a steady stream of cheese in his system or he gets yelled at by the mouse brain, which embarrassingly made him act very mouse-like.

He sighed and stuffed the picture into his pocket. All well, time to chew through a wall.


	2. Mr Big

Mr. Big –

"Shelly Smalls get upstairs now!" Mrs. Smalls shouted as her son walked through the door, "But mommy!" He cried, "Look, I'm going to be working for the daily rag!" He shouted excitedly, "Huh!" The woman scoffed, "No son of mine is going to be some stupid reporter! Now go upstairs and focus on your business degree!"  
The young blonde boy sighed looking around the small dingy disgusting house before climbing up the stairs to his small empty room.  
Once upstairs he checked the calendar, "Tomorrow's my birthday!" He whispered to himself in excitement, "Tomorrow!" He jumped, in fact that's one of things he wanted for his birthday, to jump! He wanted a trampoline!

The next day Shelly woke up early, and ran down the stairs. His mother was sitting at the table holding a cup of coffee and her head rested on her other hand, "Mom?" He asked quietly, "Oh, Shelly!" She stood up going to a cupboard to grab her son some cereal, "Mom, do you know what today is?" Shelly asked hopefully, "Yes dear, it's your birthday," Mrs. Smalls smiled, "But, Shelly dear we can't afford many presents for you," she said sadly deciding to grab the mock lucky charms for the special occasion, "That's ok mommy," Shelly said earnestly, "That's why it's so important for you to become a business man! I don't want you to live your whole life like this!" She kissed his forehead, "I know, " The boy replied smiling, "I'll be so rich I'll have everything super-sized!" he said making both of them laugh, "I'll be called Mr. Big!"  
"That's a plan," Mrs. Smalls said leaning reaching behind an old beat up toaster, "But until then," She smiled bringing a small present wrapped in newspapers, "Yay!" Shelly grabbed the present and tore off the paper revealing a small plush bunny toy! "It's so squishy…" He muttered mesmerized,  
"Happy birthday Shelly,"


	3. Tobey

Theodore Tobey McCallistar the third, short, blonde, pale... Ridiculous clothing consisting of blue shirt, shorts, orange sweater vest and red tie and not to mention oversized glasses! Oh, and he was incredibly intelligent!

That seems like the ingredients for being bullied, like crazy! But almost every child in Woodview elementary school was afraid of him or more likely they were afraid of his robots!

Tobey walked down the halls smiling; his hand behind his back and a remote for one of his robots (Louie the first) was in his pocket.  
He tried to ignore the scowls and angry glances people were giving him, but today he just couldn't do it! He decided it best to annoy Becky that always lifted his spirits! "Ah, Becky Botsford," He said but the girl only ignored him, "Not today Tobey," She said grabbing an armful of books, "But…" he let that slip, something that informed her that he wanted to talk! That he was human.  
"What?" She put her hands on her hips; Tobey kicked one of his legs biting his bottom lip, "It's nothing really, just I'd remind you that the dance is next week. Shame no one will go with you," He said the first thing that came to mind.

Becky raised an eyebrow, "I'm going with Scoops," She remarked. The blonde haired boy's eyes opened wide, "Really?" He yelped, "Oh, really?" He repeated trying not to sound like he cared, "Goodbye Tobey," Becky said walking away.  
Tobey watched her leave; he never could explain the odd attraction to Becky. Perhaps it was because she reminded him heavily of Wordgirl and even WordGirl didn't love him!

No one loved him.

Well his mother loved him, but that wasn't _quite_ the same. He opened his locker now feeling angry, what was wrong with him? Why did no one like him?!

Well, if they don't like you, attack them with robots! And he knew the perfect time…


	4. Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy

Charles (Or Chuck) snuck back into the house, he could hear his mother in the kitchen but he wasn't sure where Brent was. He snuck down the stairs and into the basement locking the door behind him, "Chuck?"  
Crud!  
He wiped his eyes desperately trying to look cool and nonchalant, "What?" He called his voice wavering slightly. Brent's (crust less) sandwich shaped head came into view, "Chuck?" He asked again looking at his younger brother with worry, "Are you alright?"  
Chuck decided it best to turn around and walk away but Brent wouldn't have it, "What happened?"  
Chuck cringed as tears fell down his round face again, "Nothing!"  
He loved his brother, but why couldn't he just leave him alone? Chuck turned and walked all the way down the stairs wishing he could make a dive for his bed, "What happened?" Brent asked again only this time it was in a fatherly tone, something Chuck wasn't used to. "Jimmy Binn, made fun of my sandwich head!" He said quietly, "Oh…" Brent muttered knowing what his brother was going through, "Why me?" Chuck cried, "They don't make fun of Sammy Sub, because he's soo cool!"  
The elder Sandwich making Guy nodded his head, "You can't let it get to you," He said sitting down on the sofa grabbing his knees, "People… People are cruel, but we just have to ignore it. And someday we'll meet people who want to get to know us."  
The younger brother smiled slightly wiping his eyes, "Thanks Brent," he muttered, "Any time."

The two hugged tightly before the younger pulled out, "Hey, wanna split a sandwich?" He asked excitedly, "Yeah, but I don't want any crusts on my half!" Brent smiled, "How should we cut it?" Chuck continued, "Diagonally!" The both shouted before bursting into laughter.


	5. The Butcher

Henry sat on the sofa in his living room he was twitching excitedly, "Alright son," His father said wearing his "Kid Potato" Uniform. The boy looked at his father with his big doe eyes, "Now, focus your energy, and really try! You're going to be just like your old man I know it!"  
Henry nodded licking his lips, "I'll make you proud dad!" He said quietly putting out his hands, but nothing came. "Nothing," He said sadly looking back at his father for guidance, "Try… I don't know," His father sighed, "Try, thinking only about food!" He said nodding sagely. The boy gave his father an odd look but decided to try it anyways!

He outstretched his pale pink hands and focused everything on his favorite food! And suddenly it happened; he felt a surge of power before a whole ham dropped onto the coffee table! "I did it!" He jumped up, "That's not a potato," Kid Potato said poking the meat, "I'm sorry dad!" Henry replied sadly, "No! That's great actually," His father said brightening so as not to upset his son,  
"We are going to be the greatest criminals this town has ever known! Meat and Potatoes!" He hugged his son, "But dad, what about school?" Henry asked hugging his father back, "I'm pulling you out of school."

The boy's eyes widened, "What?!" He yelped, "But… I want to learnifacate!" he said (as if to prove his point) "Now son, you can't be a criminal and go to school at the same time," His father said ruffling his sons brown hair, "You're better off this way anyhow," He grabbed the ham off the table and chucked it into the trash, "Now, go practice out on the lawn, and this time try to focus on potatoes?"

The Butcher sat on the counter, he felt so stupid! WordGirl sat next to him looking sympathetic. And to make things worse, she kept correcting him as he told her about his problem!  
She was so smart! Miss know it all, miss perctent! Or was that prefect? He struggled to keep his eyes from watering; he could tell WordGirl had somewhere else to be (She told him so) so he stood up and flung tons of meat on her!  
As he ran away he decided he was going to learn! He was going to school.

_(I made up the Butcher's name because it's never mentioned in the show)_


	6. The Whammer

Whammer felt lost, and just plain tired of it all! He flicked his fingers causing tiny (sonic?) waves towards a small fuzz ball in the corner of his cell. Normally he was loud and annoying, and maybe that was his problem...

He looked at his large fists sighing, why was he given this power?

Another question was why did he think everything was wham?

The Whammer whammed a hole in the bars and poked his head through, "Hey, Mr. Goody two brains!" He shouted to the other cell, "What?" Came a muffled reply like the other prisoner had his mouth full, "I was just thinkin' wanna talk about somethin?" He decided to say it outright as was his usual way. But the other prisoner went quiet, "No offence *Gulp* ick! You're not the greatest conversationalist," The head of Doctor two brains poked out between the bars, "But..." Whammer didn't even have a reply, he knew that. He clamped his mouth shut, he was just turned down by WordGirl to be her new sidekick and then she ended up basically kicking him when she said he would never ever be that!

Whammer found it odd how almost all of the Villains seemed to secretly like WordGirl! Doctor Two Brains used to know her, (at least that was what he was told) and Butcher always found it safe to open up to her. Not to mention Chucky sandwich face! He closed his eyes trying to focus on what he had before this-

He grew up in a rich family, but his destructiveness made everyone around him afraid, his father gave up on wanting to make his son take the family business...

After that The Whammer decided he wasn't going to be anything like his parents! Seeing as they thought he was a lost cause anyways.

"But I have some free time," The Whammer just barely caught that, and he looked wide eyed at the thin white haired man, "Ok!" He shouted excitedly catching himself just before he almost shot Doctor Two Brains to the moon!

"What do you want to talk about?"


	7. Lady Redundant Woman

Lady Redundant Woman-

Beatrice stared at the painting her eyes as wide as saucers, "B' come on!" Her mother shouted, "One sec!" She shouted back. Her eyes never strayed from the art in front of her, "Beatrice Bixby get over here now!" Her mother said pointing at her feet, her daughter sighed rolling her eyes as she walked to her mother, "I'm coming!"

"We have places to be you know!" Her mother said grabbing her daughter's hand, "But mom, wasn't that picture beautiful?" Beatrice asked catching a fleeting glimpse of the art, "Yes, very pretty,"

Beatrice looked at her mother, pretty?

Beatrice arrived at the copy shop holding onto her mother's hand, "Don't get lost!" She said, Beatrice nodded. Her mother released her hand and the young girl began to wander. "HI!" Came a voice and she yelped turning to see a boy with brown hair, "My name's Dave what's yours?" The boy asked sweetly. Beatrice raised an eyebrow, "Beatrice," She said slowly surprised by the constant smile on Dave's face! "That's a great name!" He said happily.

Beatrice snorted, "Yeah right," She laughed, "No really!" Dave continued. Beatrice sighed turning to a shiny copier, not knowing what it was until she saw the pictures it was spewing (accidentally) on to the floor, "Oh dear!" Dave said running to pick up the papers, Beatrice picked up one sheet staring at what appeared to be a poster.

A poster for the gorgeous painting at the Museum! And this version was just as good (if not better) then the original! She stared at the copier with love in her eyes, if something could recreate something as beautiful as the painting she had seen at the Museum then it was a work of art in itself! She felt Dave grab the paper in her hand, and she heard him give it to the woman who was copying it, "Such a sweet boy!" The woman said patting him on the head, "Beatrice helped!" He said sweetly.

The Woman walked away and Dave turned to Beatrice, "I love this place! I hope to someday run it, cause my dad owns this shop!" He said smiling even (if possible) wider then before, Beatrice turned to the boy, "Me too," She muttered. How dare that boy suggest _he_ of all people run _her_ copy shop?!

"Dave time to go!" A sweet looking woman said and Dave sighed (still smiling) "I've gotta go, by Beatrice!" He said waving as he and his mother left the shop. Beatrice never took her eyes off the boy, she knew now that this boy was her greatest rival!


	8. The Birthday Girl

The Birthday girl-

A teenaged Eileen sat alone in her small house, in front of her was a lone cupcake with one candle melting wax over the frosting.

Things had taken a turn for the worst as soon as she moved out, it was like having a bucket of water dumped on her head! She wiped a hand over her eyes, she had of course invited people to celebrate her birthday! Have some presents, maybe she would bother with a bigger cake! But no one came.

Her red hair was tied back elegantly, and her clothing consisted of a purple floor length dress that fit her body perfectly, of course in the hope of someone coming over! She smashed her fist into the table slowly turning a green color and growing but she calmed herself realizing that would do no good.

Eileen's mother had kept her in the dark, telling her that her birthday was everyday! Spoiling her, and then when she became a teenager her mother just suddenly changed her tune! Telling Eileen to move out as soon as possible or she'd be thrown out on the streets, of course oblivious to her daughter's powers. She always was.

The young girl yelped as there was a knock on the door, "Coming!" She said in her light voice (no longer using ridiculous baby talk) she ran to the door and opened it revealing a tall man with the same red hair and pale skin. He smiled revealing clear dimples, "Daddy!" She hugged his waist hard, "Can't breathe!" He gasped. Eileen released her grip, "Woops," She giggles, "Just thought I'd come over, um... Where is everybody?"

Eileen didn't reply she just grabbed her father's hand and dragged him inside the apartment, "Uh," He coughed, "Nice place you got here," He muttered.

The young girl laughed.

Eileen's father was nothing like her mother. Though he often babied her a bit more then any normal parent should he never took too far! He never wanted Eileen to move out until she was ready.

"I thought you were having a party," her father whispered looking around the room, "I even bought you a present," He smiled. Eileen jumped up, "Oh boy!"

"What about that Becky girl," He continued pulling a present out of a bag on wrapped around his shoulder, Eileen grabbed the present, "Becky doesn't like me."

She had to settle for the truth. No one liked her.

"What about that Violet girl you kept telling me about?"

That did it. Eileen burst out crying jumping at her father who hugged her tight, "It's going to be alright," He kissed her forehead trying not to cry himself!

(Her father was always rather emotional)

Violet Heaslip was the one girl who didn't act like she loathed her, and wasn't afraid to stand up against her even though she became a giant green thing! The Birthday Girl.

"Open your present," He repositioned his daughter so he was still hugging her but her arms were free, she ripped off the pink wrapping paper placing the ribbon on the table, new tears welled in her eyes as she pulled out a Golden Necklace. The necklace Violet had given her, that she had left at home..

"Happy birthday Eileen."


	9. InvisiBIll

InvisiBill-

"When you speak, do it loudly and clearly. You must be heard, seen, understood with one word!" A tall woman with long chestnut hair ordered her son. The young boy was having troubles staying in one place, "Sit!" She could tell he was ready to turn invisible, she disapproved of that. Not completely, it could be useful for his future, "Mom," He said doing as his mother had told him keeping his voice level, "What?" She questioned grabbing a thick book off the table preparing to have Bill read it, "Why?" A simple question but she could tell it was meant for everything she had just told him, "Because you're crazy and you need to calm down, you need power," She replied coolly. The young boy cocked his head, "Now, your name must be heard! Everyone must know your name, speak it when you first meet people." The young boy smiled, "Hello, my name is Bill I can turn invisible I'm like InvisiBill!" His unusual laughter rang through the whole house, "Bill!" "Am I really crazy?" His mind was never in one place. She was surprised and a little scared that she had said that. No he wasn't crazy, but he wasn't completely sane either! "No," she said taking off her firm tone with a sigh, "Just listen to what I've been telling you alright?" She ruffled his hair.

"Hello, my name is Bill!" He popped in front of an older girl with blonde hair, "Hi," She said after the initial shock, she seemed used to the supernatural going on in this town! "Bill I'm InvisiBill!"

Get your name known! He jumped everywhere, when invisible he could be even faster and more hopped up on sugar than ever, no one could see him, especially his mother.


	10. Big Left Hand Guy

Big left hand guy-

Big left hand Guy (for simplicity let's call him Guy) sat impatiently in his small apartment, his right hand rested on his enormous left hand, sweat forming on his brow. His roommate was out of the house, so it was the perfect time!

A knock on the door roused him making him jump to his feet with surprising a agility, "Coming!" He shouted struggling not to accidently smash the door down, instead he reached his right hand for the doorknob and opened it quickly. A thin woman with a cold expression stood in the doorway looking Guy up and down, "One hour."

Her pale hands moved as she hefted an object into Guy's large left hand, "One hour." She repeated before leaving.

"Daddy!"

A young girl with dark hair and (surprisingly) small hands grabbed at Guy's red suspenders, "Hello beautiful!"

Exactly one hour later, Big left hand guy was on the floor laughing himself silly as Petit tickled him, "Guy." The sharp tone cut through the laughter, Petit sniffled, "No!" She cried, "Petit behave," Mrs. Left hand guy grabbed the young girl by her middle and adjusted her position on her hips, "Next week two hours I have a dentist appointment."

And with that she was gone.

Guy sat alone on his couch, he missed her already! "Hello!" InvisBill suddenly appeared in front of Guy making him jump, "Oh, hi." His tone was bland, "You don't seem happy? It's me InvisiBill!" He shouted waving his hand in front of his friend's face, "I'm not in the mood." Guy said gruffly. InvisiBill's usual excited expression turned sad, "You ok?"

"No."

"Want a hug?"

"Yes."

(That's right Guy has a daughter! He's usually so cheerful and nice, I figure he'd make a great dad!)


	11. Victoria Best

Victoria Best-

Victoria woke up at exactly six AM, she stood up brushed her already perfect hair, changed out of her night gown, then went downs stairs. She scowled at the sight of her brother at the kitchen table, he was somehow always awake before her!

"The Best morning isn't it sister." Benji Best said coldly not eating his breakfast, Victoria didn't bother answering.

"Victoria?"

The girl looked at her brother surprised, "What?" She asked grabbing her recorder for daily five hour practice, "Mother and father say you aren't the Best, they say you don't deserve to be a Best." Benji said tugging at his sleeve nervously, "What?" Victoria scoffed hiding the hurt those words caused, "Everyone knows I'm the Best!" She continued.

"It's because you didn't get that trophy, but I'm not sure that means you aren't the Best."

Victoria smiled ever so slightly, "Yes well, forget it. That Becky girl only won because she's the teacher's pet!" She said continuing to lie to herself, "If anything I'm not a Best."

Victoria's lips touched the plastic and she let out an uneven tone, "What?"

"I can't move things... You know with my eyes." Benji said poking at a cold egg with his fork, "I'm not like you, I'm not the Best.

Victoria's cheeks turned red, she knew she was the best! She was a Best! And no one was better, but maybe this time... "Benji you are the Best." She said quietly, she didn't like saying it, and she knew it wasn't the truth! (Well it might have been but she didn't know that) But, maybe this time could be deferent... "You're the best chess player Benji!"

She shouted, best to get it out quickly! "Really?" Benji said sitting up straight, "Thank you Victoria!"

Benji quickly finished his breakfast, "I have piano and chess practice," The young boy regained his regal composure, he stepped up to his sister, "Uh..." He said awkwardly pulling her into a half second hug.

Victoria felt deferent, happy actually, as her younger brother left the room. She sighed before putting her recorder to her lips, maybe she could let her brother _think_ he was better, but she wasn't going to let others have the satisfaction!


	12. Captain Tangent

Captain Tangent-

Brody sat in front of his grandfather's beat up old armchair, a small bag of chocolate doubloons held tight in his fist, a pirate hat was on his head, and an eye patch rested comfortably over his left eye. "Brode what-cha doin'?" his mother asked as she passed through the living room, "Shhh!" Brody replied still staring at the chair, "Hun, your grandfather isn't coming today," His mother said wearily, "I know," The young boy said turning towards his mother, he lifted up his eye patch blinking his left eye slightly in the sudden brightness, "Then what are you doing?"

Brody crossed his legs, "I was pretending Grandpa was here telling me one of his stories!"  
His mother gave him a light sigh, she walked over to the boy grabbing him under his armpits and lifting him onto his grandfather's old chair, "Do you miss him?" She asked. Brody nodded curling his gangly body into a ball, "Brode, It's nice that you liked his stories, you were the only one that did. But you don't have to…" She stopped for a moment trying not to start crying, she missed him! Brody noticed his mother's distress quickly, "Can I tell one of his stories?" He asked quickly smiling, "I'd like that."  
Brody's mother moved him over squeezing next to him on the armchair, "Did I ever tell you about when I met a pirate at the airport?" Brody said in a voice mocking his Grandfather's, his mother reaching into the bag and unwrapping some chocolate, "Go on."

(Sorry this took so long! I'm getting low on villains to write about that I actually like)


	13. The Whammer 2

Whammer 2 –

It was horrible for anyone that was spectating; enormous chunks of stone and wood were being thrown everywhere. Loud sonic booms cut through the building like it was scissors to paper!

It was known as Athroll manner, now it was Athroll rubble!

Reginald Athroll age sixteen breathed heavily, anger pulsing through him like a disease. With each new thought of what his parents had done he smashed his fists together creating an explosion in front of him.  
He had been sure his parents were gone, the servants dismissed and the one cat they had was tied to the fence outside. "I am so sick and tired of being told that I am not right for this world!" he cried swinging his fist and smashing a board that had managed to hold itself up, "Reginald the screw up boy with powers that he shouldn't _have_! That he shouldn't _use_!"  
With each exclamation he smashed another part of the mansion, fire in his eyes he searched for something else to destroy. Finding nothing he collapsed to the ground, his tattered pants protecting him from small splinters that littered the ground. He didn't cry, infact he felt free! Set free from all the ridicule, lessons, and the itchy clothes! A smile played at the corner of his mouth as he thought of what he would do next.  
He would run away! Be his own master, do whatever the heck he wanted! "I could Wham whatever I wanted Yeaah!" he said now feeling pumped and ready for anything.  
The teen jumped to his feet in excitement, "I'm… The Whammer! And I'm comin' for you Fair City YEEEAH!" he sent sonic waves into the sky.  
Reginald or the Whammer jumped out of the rubble and landing on the lawn just beyond the chaos, people were screaming as he walked towards them but the Whammer didn't notice. He leaned over picking up his cat, "Sorry Bubbles, you can't come with me," he said untying the small furry creature. The orange tabby looked confused for a moment when she was placed on the ground, but after a few moments she bolted she wanted to get away from her former home as soon as possible. To her, whatever was destroying the building could still be in there!

The Whammer past the gate, his parents were in for a surprise when they got home!

**I think I'm going to do some repeats, any favorites you want me to continue?**


	14. Mr Big 2

Mr. Big 2

Shelly Smalls (now called Mr. Big) was struggling, after his mother's death he had vowed that he would make it to the top! Be the richest man in the city, but it wasn't that easy. As much as he had learned it didn't seem to work, no one wanted a second rate, shabby suited son of a poor woman in their business! No matter how much business prowess he had. But he wasn't deterred, he had a plan.  
"Mind control," he mumbled, as he sat in his small lonely apartment. Mind control had been something he was always interested in, but he was unsure if it was a just thing to do! His mother had always told him "do whatever you need to, to move forward in the world"  
But mind control might not have been what she was thinking of. Mr. Big looked around the apartment and at his greying suit, "I-I have to do it!" he said. Absentmindedly Mr. Big walked over to the table and picked up a worn out bunny toy, playing with it with one hand. He thought of his mother, tough, sweet, smart, and always willing to help him whenever he needed her! The young man closed his eyes, "I'll do it!" he mumbled as a stray tear rolled down his face.

(Several years later)

"Mr. Big sir, plan number 187 is almost ready," Leslie said blandly, as she looked at her clipboard. When she got no reply the blond looked up at her boss, he was sitting at his desk looking down at one of his squishy bunny toys; she couldn't help but think of him as a man who had way too much trouble growing up. "Sir?"  
He was squeezing the toy without the usual enjoyment. "What Leslie," Big said gruffly. The secretary (though she did much more than secretary-ing) was surprised by his rude tone, "Are- Are you alright sir?" she ventured. Mr. Big looked at her with a cold stare, "I'm fine, go forward with plan one eighty something," he said making a _leave_ motion with his hand.  
Leslie nodded biting her bottom lip, he always seemed to get this way on the thirteenth of September. She wondered what could have happened that day.

**Ah! So short! **

**This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
Next I hope to do Tobey, and then Doctor Two Brains.**


	15. Doctor Two Brains 2

Doctor Tw Brains 2 –

(Sorry Tobey fans, I've had some bad writers block for him so I decided to do DTB)

Steven lay cringing on the floor of his lab; he could feel electricity run through his body for a few moments until he found enough strength to pull the helmet thing off of his head. A shock of white hair went in every direction; he tried to remember what had happened! WordGirl had come over… She left, the monkey ate his coffee cake! Suddenly he sat up, Squeaky! The mouse was clearly dead on the counter; its head was kind of sinking in on itself. He closed his eyes and put two fingers to the bridge of his nose in pain, his gloves were warm to his skin. He made a few weird squeaking sounds, "Wha- What was that?" he asked aloud.  
There was something different; he could feel thoughts that weren't his own penetrate the barrier of his brain, "Cheese!" He yelped grabbing the counter's edge and pulled himself to an unsteady stand. "I- I need cheese!"  
He attempted to run a hand through his hair only to come in contact with something solid, with haste he grabbed a mirror.  
Whiskers! He had whiskers! His eyebrows were still brown but his hair was much longer and much lighter! His eyes were two shades of red; he opened his mouth to see if his teeth were different. They looked almost normal, but they were sharp! The weirdest thing was there was a small brain attached to his scalp. "That's… Weird," he said touching the mirror. Two brains… "Cheese, cheese all the time Cheese!" he said making a few more squeaking noises.  
As if the extra brain had control over the other one several horrible ideas came into his mind. The smaller brain appeared to be winning to! *You can't just buy cheese you have to steal it!* it basically said. Steven blinked a few times as he looked into the mirror, he no longer saw a scientist, a man with great intellect and prowess… He was a mouse.  
Though his thoughts would change later when he would realize his scientific powers were still there. At the moment he saw himself as a rodent, and he couldn't fight it!  
The brain decided almost immediately what he should call himself, "Doctor Two Brains," it rolled off the tongue! He pulled off his old lab coat and put on a less burnt one and checked himself in the mirror one last time, "Goodbye Steven, it was nice being you," he muttered, before the mouse brain yelled at him.  
It wasn't a nice feeling for sure; it was like one of those headaches that attacked the back of your mind. And no matter how many pain relievers you took it wouldn't go away! That coupled with a severe craving.  
Doctor Two Brains ran from the building faster than he ever had before, "I think I'm going to like being a mouse!"

**If you haven't noticed (which I'm sure you have) this is set right after like the first part of those WordGirl shorts that came on before it became a series. I originally was going to have more of his thoughts but it was mostly taken up by what was going on instead.  
Please Review!**


	16. Tobey 2

Tobey 2-

Theodore Tobey Mccallister the Third stuck an oil covered thumb into his mouth; he ignored the horrible taste that provided as he critiqued the wiring inside one of his robots.  
Slowly he stuck a free finger onto one of the wires nudging it ever so slightly to the right, which got pleasant results as the robot buzzed into life. He smirked, pulling his finger from his thumb from his mouth and wiping it onto his clothes, "Perfect!" he said proudly.  
He pulled his rather short form from the metal casing of the robot he was to dub "Theo" and he grabbed a screwdriver to close the machine up.  
Not that he really thought of them as machines, more like masterpieces!  
Tobey had only a few things on his mind every day, his Mother, Robots, and of course WordGirl! He pulled the goggles off of his glasses a frown appearing on his face. *You used to think about his father too!* Quickly he grabbed his tools and slid down the back of his robot, landing with an *oof* onto the ground. Normally he would work in his room when his mother wasn't home, but today he felt a distinct need to make, to create something that almost no one else could! So he rushed into the forest where he kept a secret stash of metal and tools.  
He sniffed disdainfully at his creation, before wiping his face on his sleeve (which only managed to smear more onto his cheek) he pulled out the remote control for the new robot, "Alright Theo," he muttered with less than his usual aristocratic tone, "Let's see what you've got!"

With finesse he pushed a big red button on the remote, but the robot only made a louder buzzing noise, "What is wrong with you?!" he shouted kicking a hunk of metal about one foot, "I work and work and work and what do I have to show for it?! A hunk of scrap metal which is now making a terribly distracting Buzzing sound!"  
Suddenly in a flash of light WordGirl landed on the ground in front of him, "Stop right there Tobey!" she said forcefully. Tobey felt anger well up inside, "Oh do shut up WordGirl I don't have time for your speeches!" he crossed his arms looking up at the robot with annoyance. "Is something wrong?" WordGirl asked realizing quickly that he wasn't blushing and muttering about how wonderful she was. "I'm fine," Tobey picked up the piece of metal and then attempted to throw it only to be completely unsuccessful. It was dodge ball all over again! How embarrassing.  
WordGirl kicked the ground apparently unsure of what to say; usually when he lost his temper Tobey would be calling a dozen robots to destroy something. This was something she was unused to! Tobey gave a satisfied smirk as he looked at her confused expression, "I'm not destroying anything, so why are you here?" he asked, realizing that he would have to move his robot making location now that WordGirl had discovered it.  
"I heard a loud buzzing, and uh… I thought it might have been something," she said rubbing her arm. Tobey rolled his eyes, "After the Mr. Big incident," he muttered, "You thought that a simple hum might mean something important," he scoffed. WordGirl's brow creased, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Apparently she wanted to get chatty like with The Butcher or Doctor Two Brains! Well it wasn't going to work!  
He felt the familiar twist of his stomach as he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, her eyes narrowed to perfection and her dark hair that blew in the breeze…. Tobey snapped out of it grabbing a wrench from the ground he walked over to the robot so he could keep working. *Keep your mind off of such nonsense!*  
WordGirl put her hands on her hips, and Tobey sighed through his nose. As he climbed he said quickly,  
"I was thinking of my father because today was his birthday!" he said blandly cringing as WordGirl let out an annoying, "Awww, that's so sweet! You still think about him?"  
Tobey climbed his away to the heart of the machine and began to work his way into the metal, "Of course I do!" he said hating how pedestrian he was sounding!  
His mother of course had been a horrible mood all day because of the same reason, another reason for him to get out of the house!  
Suddenly it hit Tobey how horrible he must have looked! Holding onto the Robot with his legs he grabbed a dirty white cloth he had wiped his face, a blush creeping its way onto his cheeks, "Were you two close?" WordGirl inquired further looking very interested. Tobey noted that she hadn't tried to destroy his robot yet, which made his heart beat faster, "Yes," he said as haughtily as he could, "Yes we were."  
As time passed he began to sober of his anger and he was very unhappy about the situation he was in, "He used to help me make model boats, and he bought me home those little tinker toy robots," he said his eyes closed in reminiscence, absentmindedly he pushed the red button on his robot to make it turn off, having located where the buzzing was originally from. "He sounds like he was a nice person," WordGirl added, she rarely got to talk like this with anyone. And that made Tobey realize something, "Listen WordGirl I am very busy! If you would please fly off I would like to finish some robots that will destroy City Hall," he said coyly.  
WordGirl frowned, "Ok Tobey," she said politely before she flew off with a distinct "Word Up!"

Tobey waited a few seconds before he lowered himself off of the robot, tears forming in his eyes he sat himself at the base of a tree and curled into a ball. While Theodore Mccallister the second stared at him, with a look that almost seemed like sympathy.

**For the start of this I wasn't sure what it was actually about, and I feel like I ended it rather abruptly too!  
But I'm too lazy to change it c(=  
I swear the repeats aren't going quite as well as the first ones, but I love writing these! I'm so intrigued by the Villains.**

**Any-who before I go off on a tangent- Please Review!**


	17. Prince Charming

Prince Charming-

William was looking extremely pleased with himself as he skipped across the sidewalk with his brother Miles, "Did you see that Miles? She did whatever I wanted!" he said happily. Miles felt sick, he hated that power it was just wrong! What was worse William seemed to enjoy doing it to those people!  
"Hey Mi, do you think it would work on dogs?"  
Miles was taken out of his thoughts by that question, "What?" he asked trying to assess just exactly what was going on. There was a female Labrador looking at them with her tongue lolling out and her tail wagging. She was sitting in her lawn without any sort of leash but apparently she didn't need it. William was looking at Miles with that usual smirk on his face that meant he wanted to do something wrong, "Why would you want to?" he questioned knowing the answer. "A dog army!" was William's reply. Miles tensed as William stepped up to the dog and bent down to its level, suddenly he was staring into the dogs eyes.  
Miles closed his eyes he didn't want to see the dog acting like it was love sick, and for it to do whatever William wanted without any trust at all… He didn't have the strength or will to stop William though, he was always too soft with his brother.  
Suddenly there was a snarl, followed by William screaming and a horrible sound that can only be described as "Squelch!"  
Miles' eyes opened quickly to see William on the ground crying and backing himself away from the dog who looked to be in a daze, "Will what happened?!" Miles yelled running to his brother and collapsing onto his knees, "She bit me! She bit me! She bit me!" the young boy was screaming and crying. Miles noticed a horrible array of teeth marks were on his brother's lower arm, "Hold on I'll carry you home!"  
The older boy grabbed William so he was sitting in his arms, the young boy clinging to him crying into his clothes.  
Miles couldn't believe such a sweet animal would bite him, but maybe William's powers didn't work on animals!  
He felt blood ooze over his shoulder but he ignored it focusing mainly on holding his brother up with his quite skinny arms.

They finally arrived at home where their mother was sitting at the table sipping tea and looking like porcelain doll, when she saw her precious son crying with blood coming from his arm she shouted, "What did you do? Oh my precious what happened?"  
She didn't step near the child lest she get blood on her clothes, "A horrible monster bit me! I-I-I don't know why but it hurt me!"  
Miles set William down on a dining room chair, "I'll call the hospital!"

After that, William never trusted another animal again. He instead delved more and more into the manipulation of people, and with that he grew farther and farther away from Miles.

**I know this isn't an actual character but I felt like it and if you don't want to read it you don't have to. Besides I had fun writing this, I love explaining my characters!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
